Poke Wars
by ShadowMyst0811
Summary: Naruto pokes Sasuke. What chaos could possibly ensue? Watch as the simple poke becomes an epidemic that sweeps through Konoha!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, or any characters.

Author's Note: Hey all, Shadow here. (Yes, Myst and I are two separate people.) Sorry I forgot this and the disclaimer at first, but here it is now. Um, I don't have a whole lot to say and our teacher is giving me a weird look. So I'll just let you read the chapter.

Chapter 1

The sun peered over the horizon to see Konoha quiet and peaceful. Two young boys stood side by side on the bridge, apparently waiting for someone. Sakura was ill, and had left Naruto and Sasuke to wait for Kakashi in uncomfortable silence. As the sun's rays stretched to greet them, Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other while glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. The dark-haired genin simply leaned on the railing, hands buried in his pockets.

_Wait, is he asleep?_ Naruto thought. He turned his head to look; Sasuke's eyes ere closed and his head drooped onto his chest. Naruto poked his shoulder. Sasuke didn't move an inch.

A sly grin spread across his countenance as Naruto realized the full extent of the situation. He poked Sasuke again, harder this time. No reaction. Naruto walked away, chuckling and came back with a stick. Standing about two and a half feet away, he jabbed Sasuke's arm with the stick. Sasuke barely twitched. Naruto's grin widened and he poked him again and again. Finally, he moved to face Sasuke and placing both hands on the stick, used it to shove Sasuke so hard he fell backwards off the bridge.

With a splash and a startled cry, Sasuke landed in the river, finally awake. He looked around warily, assuming there was a battle he was missing, but the only fight in the vicinity seemed to be Naruto struggling to control his laughter. Climbing out of the water, a thoroughly soaked Sasuke stepped back onto the bridge. Naruto lay on his back, clutching his stomach as another roar of laughter tore itself free of his throat. Sasuke's face was graced by the smirk it normally bore. He casually walked over and stood next to Naruto.

"Serves you right for falling asleep!"

In mid-laugh Naruto found that the bridge was no longer beneath him. Looking down, he saw Sasuke on the bridge about fifteen meters below, smirking triumphantly and waving. Naruto fell enraged into the waters he had just pushed Sasuke into. Eventually he stood up and glared at Sasuke.

It had begun.

Kakashi sighed and began to turn away from the memorial stone a short while after the sun had risen. He was already late to meet his team. He set off alone with his thoughts and memories, but as he drew closer to the bridge, his thoughts took an interesting turn. Was that _fighting_ he heard? He almost didn't want to know. Nevertheless, he quickened his pace and reached the bridge in moments. Stepping behind a tree, he observed the situation.

_Never in all my days,…_he thought. Sakura was absent from the picture, which was probably why this had gotten so far. Naruto and Sasuke each held a tree branch and seemed to be attempting to jab each other with them.

"You want a poke? I'll give you a poke!" Naruto yelled as he lunged forward.

Kakashi shook his head, ran forward and grabbed the branch before they ended up with a genin-shishkabob. The look on Naruto's face made Kakashi wish he had a camera. That was what civilians would call a "Kodak moment". Naruto's face betrayed his surprise that Kakashi was there and his anger at not being able to impale his rival on the tree branch. Kakashi pulled both tree branches away from his students, tossed them casually over his shoulder and uttered one order.

"Sit!"

He almost laughed as Naruto reluctantly fell on his backside and Sasuke hesitated before lowering himself. Kakashi turned to look for Sakura and Naruto leaned toward Sasuke, poking finger extended.

"DON'T even think about it."

Naruto pouted but obeyed.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

POKE WARS!!!!!!!!!!! poke

_Disclaimer: oh no… WE DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!! (Not that we don't WANT to, but…well…we don't…)_

_Myst: Well, we could try to BUY them…but I don't think we have enough money…_

_**Shadow: Hmmm, I better get those apps in. Anyway, yea. I just wanted to poke my head in while I try to figure out the next chapter.**_

**Sasuke vs. Itachi**

Sasuke: (frown) Dang it, why'd I get paired up with YOU of all people???

Itachi: because the authors want to die??

**Myst: Shut up and start with the poking already!!! (pokes Itachi)**

Itachi: (looks at Myst) you really ARE stupid, aren't you??

**Myst: Yeah, yeah...I love you too!!! Oh, and you're the one who's trying to REFORGE his clan after he KILLED THEM ALL!!! Don't call ME stupid!!**

Sasuke: (pokes Itachi)

Itachi: WTF!!!

Sasuke: it IS poke wars…

Itachi: (punches Sasuke) you poke with one finger…I poke with a fist!

**Myst: Uhh…is he okay?? (walks over to Sasuke) well…he's breathing...hehe…umm…well, I guess we'll give it a five minute break and come back for the next round. See you later!! (watches as the camera stops recording and sighs) SOMEBODY GET A STRETCHER!!!**

_Yeah…about that…sorry that this chapter is so short…my partner in crime- I mean…WRITING… is going to upload the next chapter…so…yeah…anyway, please R&R!! _

**Myst: (scratches the back of her head as Itachi glares at her) you know, you would be DEAD right now if we weren't using you later on!!!**

**Itachi: It's better than being HERE.**

**Myst: oh wah!!! DO YOU EVER STOP NAGGING???**


End file.
